


Milestones

by softami



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: Chris and Lillian Graham.//A lot of people are gonna hate me for this please don’tJust respect my ships <3





	Milestones

“Warren, you know how I’ve always been on edge? ...and sick?” Max asks. She sounds nervous, and her voice is soft. She fumbles with her fingers behind him.

While preparing food, he answers with a hesitant, “...Yes?” He doesn’t look to her, engrossed in cooking. The sharp _chop_ of their kitchen knife is deafening to Max. She sighs.

Max wraps her arms around Warren’s waist and rests her head on his back. He’s a head taller than her, but she doesn’t mind at all.

She looks to the food he’s making and decides, _‘yes, that’s how I’ll tell him’._

“With those cooking skills, you’ll be a great father, you know that, Warren?”

He chuckles a bit before realizing what she meant. His arms stop stirring the salad and the oven for the steak still beeps.

”Is- is this what I think it is..?” He says, his voice quiet and unrecognizable. Far less confident than the Warren she knows. He turns to her, brown, loving eyes wide in question and Max goes in for a hug.

”Yes,” she says. “I’m pregnant.” She presses her face into his chest, and she can feel Warren clutch onto her shirt.

He hugs her back, nose ruffled into her hair, and she doesn’t have to look up to know he’s smiling.

* * *

Max Caulfield- _Graham_ sits on their bed, snacking and watching Netflix. She finished up editing pictures an hour ago, and was enjoying her time alone.

Finishing up an episode of _The End of the F***ing World,_ she jolts up as she feels a kick. A kick, a _real kick_ , a sign of fucking _life_ inside of her. It makes her smile. Smile like a crazy person but she couldn’t help it. It’s the first kick she’s experienced and immediately texts Warren about the news. 

He’s at his job, but surely this is more important. He texts back:

**WG:** _Oh crap!!! Twns gone mad!!_

**WG:** _But seriously, I’m so happy rn! 💗💞💗_

**WG:** _Be home in 1 hr still got class to cover_

A minute goes by.

**WG:** _Be sure to tell Chloe and Rachel I’m sure they’d be pumped anout it!_

**MG:** _On it already! 😘_

**MG:** _Love you._

Chloe’s reaction is priceless. (No pun intended) And Rachel just congratulates Max on it. Max had called them instead because they’ve got nothing to do, so why not? Besides, it would be better to hear them instead. 

“Oh shit, dude! Like, oh _shit!”_ She calms a bit, “No but seriously! Congrats, Max! I almost forgot that you were having- what- two kids?”

”Yeah, two,”

Max hears a faint, ‘Rach, get over here!’ From over the phone. Their voices merge together for a few seconds in rapid talking before she hears Rachel’s raise a tone higher, and Max can tell she grabbed the phone from Chloe.

”Hey, Max! Congrats on the news~!” She starts, “If you want to come over you can! Celebration!!”

”Thanks Rachel, but I’m staying home today. Tomorrow we can, if that’s fine.”

”Of course! Love ya, Maxipad!”

she cringes at the name, but she’s too happy to complain. She falls backwards onto the soft covers and blankets.

”See you guys soon.”

She goes to sleep without second thought, and in the morning she awakes in Warren’s arms. She feels another kick. She smiles and nuzzles her face into her pillow.

* * *

( _Big jump in time oog_ )

3:00 AM? Really, universe, 3:00 AM? The contractions went on for minutes at a time, for half an hour. She kept assuring Warren she was fine, but then she’d groan in pain again, grabbing sheets and bunching them into balls and he’d go ballistic. She thought it was fake at first, but after a few she realized, ‘ _oh shit, this is for real’._

“Are you sure? Like, are you sure _sure?_ ” Warren asks with hands behind his head, the big sweatshirt he sleeps in draped over his body.

Warren practically dragged her out of the door, worried and extremely nervous.

But for some reason, she wasn’t.

* * *

4:56 AM Was when Lilian was born, 5:01 AM when Chris was.

Luckily, there were no complications.

Max sobbed while holding Chris, out of pain or joy, who knew? A mixture of both probably. She choked back her tears and sniffles when she looked down to the sleeping angel in her arms.

On the other hand, Lillian was crying. But as soon as Warren smoothed the little hair she had on her head, cuddled her, and told her how much she was loved already she calmed immediately. Max stared at him in disbelief, and he was in just as much shock as she was.

This was _his. Theirs._ Two miniature versions of them.

”Can you call Chloe and Rach soon? I want them to see this,”

”Max, they’re probably asleep,”

”Wake ‘em up, then! They have a free day tomorrow!” She laughed, and Warren rolled his eyes.

”Okay.”

* * *

Within five months Chris and Lillian had grown so much. Lillian doodled whereever she went, and Chris slept through nearly everything, which was useful.

Chloe and Rachel had brought them some pirate, deer, and bunny onesies for them and a couple of markers for Lillian. Max and Warren were grateful for the markers, but, really- Lilly is a messy kid. Give her three sheets of paper to draw on? She’ll find that her skin makes a much better canvas.

And so, all they had to do was watch their kids grow up to be amazing adults who’ll change the world.

They were sure of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahhhaah I lob these babies


End file.
